1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data driver and an organic light emitting display using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shift register and/or a data driver including only p-type transistors, e.g., PMOS transistors, and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of flat panel displays have been developed. Such flat panel displays may be advantageous over cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. For example, flat panel displays may be manufactured to be lighter, thinner and to have lower volume than CRTs. Examples of flat panel display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays, plasma display panels (PDPs) and light emitting displays. Further, e.g., organic light emitting displays are one type of light emitting displays.
Organic light emitting displays may display an image using an organic light emitting diode (OLED), which generates light by recombining electrons and holes. Organic light emitting displays may have advantages such as relatively low power consumption and/or relatively fast response speeds.
Organic light emitting displays may include pixels arranged in a matrix form, a data driver for driving data lines connected to the pixels, and a scan driver for driving scan lines connected to the pixels.
The data driver may allow a predetermined image to be displayed in the pixels by supplying data signals corresponding to data during every horizontal period. The scan driver may select pixels to which data signals are supplied, by sequentially supplying scan signals during every horizontal period.
As organic light emitting display panels become larger and larger, it may be advantageous to mount the data driver on the panel in order to reduce a size, a weight and a manufacturing expense of the organic light emitting display. However, it is difficult for a conventional data driver configured of both PMOS transistors and NMOS transistors to be mounted on the panel. Therefore, a data driver, which is mountable on the panel and/or is configured of PMOS transistors, i.e., only PMOS transistors is desired.